Waterproof
by Sqully
Summary: BB of course. She breaks up with David and can you guess what happens next? Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!


**WaterProof**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters from the TV show _Bones _and only the story is of my own creation. THIS IS NOT WRITTEN FOR THE CURRENT EPISODES.

It could be raining. She wishes it were raining, instead of this stale, cold air. It would be better if it were raining, because then the tears would be invisible, along with her feelings. Every shuddery breath brings in a whiff of the frigid breeze. If only she had grabbed a jacket, but that's not what she had been worried about.

Three hours previous

"_David, stop it! I am not sleeping with him! I cannot even believe you are even suggesting that I would **cheat** on you!"_

"_Oh come on, I see the way you look at each other and talk, hell he knows more about you than me! And Goddammit I'm your boyfriend not him!"_

"_Don't you think I know that? He's my partner and nothing more. Yes, he does know quite a lot about me, wouldn't hurt you to ask."_

"_I have asked! All you do is shut me out; I can't get through to you!"_

"_No I guess you can't, you're too busy fantasizing about my rel-I'm sorry inflating my relationship with Booth to even think about trying!"_

"_I don't believe you! You know, it wouldn't surprise me if you were banging him, just so you can get ahead in your work, another real life experience for your book." _

_Like lightning her hand was across his face. She's never felt so mad in her life, how dare he? His eyes narrowed and before she realized it her back was against the wall; he held both wrists tightly. She met his angry glare._

"_Let, go of me." Each word was spoken with carefully enunciated abhorrence. He didn't move nor speak._

"_I said, let go of me." His grip was tightening and she struggled, but he was stronger than her. His legs kept hers pinned, and the reality dawned on her; he was going to hurt her. She didn't know he could become so angry, or much less physically hurt her._

Back to present

She couldn't hear anything around her, just the soft sound of the leaves rustling. The coldness of the concrete underneath her had seeped into the rest of her body and she wished she had the courage to go up to his apartment. No such courage presented itself, and she sat in contentment on the steps up to the door. Trained eyes missed the almost overflowing dumpster, it was trash day tomorrow. The doors opened behind her, going unnoticed until she heard his voice cut across the silence that had enveloped her body. She jumped. Blinking, she looked up at him. Clad in jeans and a white t-shirt, he held a white, full trash bag in one hand and a shocked expression.

"Bones? What are you doing here?" She bit her lip and carefully stood up, and couldn't help but wince as muscles and bones groaned in protest.

"I…uh." Booth disposed of his trash before gently grabbing her arm.

"Come on, let's go inside."

"Ah jeez Bones you're freezing; come here." She allowed him to take her hand and lead them to the bathroom, where he disappeared and returned with a sweatshirt and a pair of sweatpants. FBI was printed in bold letters on the thigh, and that made her smile slightly. Changed, she exited and found him in the kitchen, making a fresh pot of coffee. He turned around to face her, and she could see just how concerned he is. Oh crap, she had been crying, he can tell.

"You okay Bones?" _Stop staring at me. _

"I….uh, I was uh…" She scratched the top of her head, and the sleeve of the too big sweatshirt fell down and she froze. His eyes were slowly taking in the bruises that David had left hours before. She bit her lip as Booth's eyes met hers. He can barely speak.

"David?" His voice is barely a whisper and she can only nod. Booth's mouth moves but nothing comes out, he finally moves closer and she finds it slightly comforting. Except for the fact that he looks ready to tear Dick321's head off.

"We had a fight, and he-"

"Pushed you up against a wall, right?" It dawned on her that he knows all about domestic abuse. She looks down, ashamed.

"I'll kill him." Temperance jerks her head up and grabs his arm before he can walk away from her.

"Don't, he's not worth it, I'm fine…really." _Please stop staring at me, come on with the eyes!_ She can feel the tears in her eyes again and fights it as she starts speaking, sliding her hands down his arm until she's holding his in both of hers.

"We had just gotten back to his apartment after dinner, and he, "she can't look at him, "he accused me of sleeping with you and I kind of lost it and then so did he and he said that you know me better but you shouldn't cuz you're my partner not my boyfriend and…and." She could not hold it back any longer and the emotion bubbled to the surface, making its way down her cheeks. He lost no time in pulling her against him and she buried her face in his chest. She brought her arms up and clung to him like he was her last lifeline, and in a way he was….is. David never asked how work was beyond general stuff, like how Angela or Hodgins is, or Booth, he never cared about how dealing with the victims family affected her emotionally, he just…. wasn't right. As Temperance opens one eye slowly, she stares over his shoulder, seeing a framed picture of the both of them, next to a picture of Parker and his dad. The fact that he considered her worthy enough to be next to his own son, caused a new torrent of tears, the reason unbeknownst to him as he tightened his hold on her slim body, dreaming up different ways of torturing, then killing a certain accountant.

Four hours later

Two eyes fluttered open hesitantly against the darkness. One head turns carefully, looking down at the face illuminated by the moonlight and different flashes of lightning. The storm the weatherman had predicted had come without mercy. Lips are licked softly, and a smile appears before the head lowers back onto the soft white t-shirt, an arm around, for safekeeping.

This is right.

(A/N): Hey ya'll, this was my first attempt at a Bone's fic, how bad was it? I know I know, this plot line has been beaten to death, but I hate David, and I like pretending he's a jackass, which he probably is but the writers haven't shown it yet…. lets all bash Dick321 together! Yay!! Please review, you don't have to, this isn't an order or anything, just if you feel like it…go ahead, knock yourself out……………that was the shortest damn thing………I am sorry for inflicting this upon you. The story… not the authors note…okay I'm done rambling.


End file.
